White Leafbare
by Cinwan
Summary: Whitecloud, Snowstar, and Frostwing find themselves in a prophecy and that they need to save the clans from fire. Review to get plushies and special treatment! Please review!
1. Whitekit's Dream

**White Leaf-bare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

Whitekit felt a poke on her side as she slowly woke up. "Stop it, stop it! The sun is not even up! Let me sleep!" Whitekit complained. "Get up lazy furball." her littermate resorted. "I want to go and play moss-ball." Whitekit sat up, glaring at Snowkit. Whitekit licked her fur sleepily as Snowkit went to wake Frostkit, her other her other littermate.

As the three kits walked out the nursery, there mother, Goldenwing warned them not to leave camp. Just as Whitekit, Snowkit, and Frostkit started playing, a large black and white animal wandered into the camp. Whitekit gazed at it with shock as she thought she knew what it was.

"Badger!" Snowkit yelled running back into the nursery. "Follow me Frostkit! We need to warn Silverstar!" said Whitekit as she raced into the leader's den. "Wake up Silverstar! Wake up! There's a badger on loose in the camp!" Frostkit said urgently to the leader. Silverstar sat up immediately, almost like he was never asleep. "Warriors drive the badger to the end of the border! Elders, queens, and kits stay in your dens! Go, go, and go!" Silverstar commanded as he raced out of his den. Whitekit and Frostkit ran back into the nursery. Snowkit was trembling with fear when Whitekit and Frostkit made it to the nursery as Goldenwing tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Snowkit! We won't let the big badger hurt you! We'll keep you safe!" meowed Frostkit's brave voice.

Whitekit peered out of the den and watched the warriors fight the badger. Then she spotted Darkdew, their father. Darkdew jumped on the badger, nibbled its ear, and scratched the badger's back. Then the badger turned away and ran out of camp. "Wow!" said Leafkit. "Your dad is brave." "Is the badger gone?" Snowkit glanced out the entrance of the nursery and toke a deep breath of relief. "I wasn't scared at all!" Snowkit told them. "I was just worried of injured cats."

Ivypelt, the deputy, shouted out orders. "Hareshine, Willowplum, Stormtail, Amberheart, and Cloudfeather go and chase the badger to the border. Any hurt warriors _must _go and see Cloverfur or Berrypaw. Wildpaw, Cinderfang, and Heathernose go on a hunting patrol. Dapplepool will lead you." "Let's continue our game of moss-ball." Frostkit said. "Can Leafkit and I join in?" asked Breezekit sweetly. Breezekit and Leafkit was one moon younger than Whitekit and her littermates. "Sure!" said Snowkit. "I want to be the catcher!" meowed Whitekit. They exited the nursery as Leafkit went to fetch a moss-ball.

But just as they started to play, they saw a whole patrol of cats seriously injured. Just then Whitekit had a vision. "Three very white leaf-bares with lots of snow and frost will save the clans from fire."The sound trailed away every time Whitekit listened harder. As Whitekit came back to the present time, she found herself sitting there, all of the kits calling her name. "Sorry," Whitekit started "I got distracted by the sunhigh patrol. There were a lot of injuries.

That day on Whitekit didn't have any more visions, except that night, when she fell asleep, she dreamed of Snowkit, Frostkit, and herself in a mystery place she didn't know. A light brown tabby warrior was with them. _Who is she?_ Whitekit wondered.

Then she said the words again. "Three very white leaf-bares with lots of snow and frost will save the clans from fire." Then she introduced herself. "I am Mossblaze, medicine cat of your clan, Fieldclan. I am here to tell you that you three will be part of a prophecy and that you will each have a special power that no cat known has every had. You three must learn about your power and use it. I trust you to not tell anyone this, I believe?" Whitekit, Snowkit, and Frostkit nodded their heads. "Good. You will one day be as powerful as Starclan, maybe even more powerful. There is evil lurking somewhere I do not know. Be careful my kits, because there might be evil tricks that will confuse you. When the time comes, trust _no one_."

**Anyone who reviews gets a Mossblaze pushie! :)**


	2. New Apprentices

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Thanks to Pale-eye, my first reviewer and gets to pick a pairing. **

"It's going to be our apprentice ceremony!" Frostkkit said excitedly. It was a moon since the badger attack, and the clan had suffered a lot of injuries. Berrypaw was now Berrystream and Wildpaw was now Wildflight. But now it was Frostkit, Whitkit, and Snowkit's turn to be apprentices. "Let all cats old enough to catch rabbits gather to hear my words." Silverstar said as cats started to walk to HighTree. "We gather here together for new apprentices to be welcomed. "Amberheart, I trust you to past on all you know to Snowpaw even though you have only been a warrior for a less than a moon." The mentor and the apprentice touched noses and climbed off HighTree. "Snowpaw, Snowpaw, Snowpaw!" The crowed cheered. "Ivypelt, I know you had an apprentice in the past, so I believe that you will share all you know with Frostpaw as well." As Frostpaw and Ivypelt touched noses, Frostpaw whispered "I'll try my best." to Ivypelt. "I am sure you will." Ivypelt whispered back. Frostpaw climbed off the HighTree and joined Snowpaw, chanting Whitepaw's name with the crowed. Cloudfeather stood up proudly.

"We're going to show you around the territory so that it will be familiar." Ivypelt said. "Can Snowpaw and Whitepaw come too?" Frostpaw asked. "Sure we can." Frostpaw turned around and saw Snowpaw and Whitepaw walking towards them with there mentors. "We were both thinking the same thing." Amberheart said. Frostpaw gave a playful bounce and exclaimed "Let's go!" Frostpaw challenged her littermates a race who could get to the entrance first. As all ways, Frostpaw won.

As Frostpaw glanced around, she could only see fields for miles. "How come there aren't any trees? And how will we spot prey?" Frostpaw wondered out loud. Just then a rabbit darted past Frostpaw and Ivypelt scooped it up with her paws and the rabbit flew up, landing on a rock with a _thud _as Amberheart gave it a quick killing bite. "Wow." Whitepaw whispered to Snowpaw and Frostpaw. "That was amazing." Snowpaw praised Ivypelt. "You made a rabbit fly!" Everyone there laughed except Snowpaw, who looked down, embarrassed. They buried the rabbit and continued on.

After the apprentices had a quick tour of the territory, they got the rabbit and a mouse that Cloudfeather caught. When the three apprentices and the three mentors got back to camp, it was already dawn. Leafkit and Breezekit were playing with Flamekit and Lightningkit, Dapplepool's and Cinderfang's kits, a moon old. "There are three nests waiting for you." Pinepaw said as he came over to the new apprentices. "Oakpaw, Birchpaw, and I took a long for that. Cinderfang said it would be welcoming. And by the way, congratulations on being apprentices." He sent a warm smile to the littermates and went off to chat with his littermates.

Whitepaw yawned, "Exploring the territory was fun. Cloudfeather said that we're going hunting tomorrow." Frostpaw closed her eyes and let her tired body fall onto the new made moss. She let the darkness wash over her and found herself with Mossheart. "I will tell you why you are here in a moment. Just wait for the others to come." She pressed her tail on Frostpaw's cheek. "I see that you are very worn out. Was it fun as your first day as an apprentice?" Just as Frostpaw was about to reply Whitepaw and Snowpaw appeared. "Now hush, little ones, I must tell you something. There is somewhere where bad cats go when they die. It is called the Dark Forest. Do not trust anyone there. There will be lots of bad cats there. They will trick you, and they are hungry for power, for revenge on not getting what they want. Please, be careful." The dream ended and Frostpaw found herself lying in the apprentice's den. "Wake up Whitepaw! Snowpaw, we're going to learn how to hunt!" Frostpaw said to Snowpaw. Snowpaw slowly got up and washed himself.

"Let's go!" Frostpaw exclaimed. She rushed out to the clearing. Frostpaw looked around for Ivypelt. She was just sending off the dawn patrol as Frostpaw ran to her. "Okay, let's go." Frostpaw followed Ivypelt to Rabbit Hills. "Why aren't Snowpaw and Whitepaw coming?" Frostpaw asked. "They'll catch up later." Ivypelt replied. "We get a head start." When they arrived at Rabbit Hills, Frostpaw saw that there were lots of holes. Every now and then a rabbit would pop its head out of one of the holes and look around. "This will be fun." Frostpaw muttered. "How are we even suppose to know when a rabbit will pop out of its hole?" She heard paw steps and turned around. She saw Snowpaw, Whitepaw, Amberheart, and Cloudfeather.

"Everyone's here, so lets get started. So Whitepaw, Snowpaw, and Frostpaw spread out and find a spot. Once you're ready copy my position. Amberheart and Cloudfeather go around and correct them if their wrong. Apprentices, if you don't understand something, ask. Now try and copy me." Frostpaw studied how Ivypelt was crouching. Her paws were tucked under her belly and her tail was resting on her back. Frostpaw tried to take the image into her head and copy it. "Tuck your front paw under your belly a bit more." Cloudfeather advised. Amberheart nodded approvingly to Frostpaw as she went to check on Snowpaw. "I see that you have all got it. Now use your paw's strength and jump on this rock. Like this." Ivypelt said as she jumped onto the rock. "Frostpaw you try it."

Frostpaw jumped onto the rock with lots of strength, but she fell off. "Frostpaw, don't tuck your tail under your belly. You need your balance." Ivypelt said. "Snowpaw, it's your turn." Amberheart said. Frostpaw watched Snowpaw bounce onto the rock but in mid-jump she suddenly knew what was going to happen. He was going to land on the edge of the rock but fall off and roll onto the grass. Then Amberheart would scowl at him for not using enough strength, and then Snowpaw would roll his eyes while Whitepaw would laugh at him. And sure enough, all that happened.

**And now we now what Frostpaw's power is, what will the other 2 powers be? Anyone who suggests it will get a Frostpaw plushie. It will say "I can see the future! Wow!" And 1 rule about the 2 powers- you can NOT use the powers from Omen of the Stars. Or else you will be eliminated.**

**Have fun with your Frostpaw plushie!**


End file.
